digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veemon
Digi-Egg Digivolution ChartAll forms are canon. |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Junko Noda |javan=(Adventure 02/ReArise) |java2=Aiko Hibi |java2n=(Cyber Sleuth) |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |envan=(Adventure 02/All-Star Rumble) |partner=Davis Motomiya Ryo Akiyama Fusion Fighters/United Army Rina Shinomiya/Taiga |n1=(Ko:) 브이몬 V-mon |n2=(Zh:) V仔兽''Digimon Encounters'' |g1=Combat Species }} Veemon is a Dragon Digimon. It is a new species of Digimon that was discovered recently. As a survivor of a species that flourished in the of the Digital World, it is able to perform "Armor Digivolution", a "pseudo-digivolution" using the s. Among others, Veemon is an excellent Combat Species, as it possesses hidden power, and demonstrates tremendous abilities by Armor Digivolving. Although it has a mischievous, prank-loving personality, it has another side with a strong sense of justice. Attacks *'Vee Punch' (V-mon Punch): Swings both of its arms in circles, striking the opponent. *'Vee Headbutt'This attack is named "VeeHeadbutt" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2, "Veemon Head" in Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon Battle, and "Veemon Headbutt" in Digimon All-Star Rumble, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (V-mon Head): Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbutt. ** *'Hopping Kick': Gains some momentum and jump kicks with both feet. * : Attacks the enemy with both arms swinging. *'Volley Kick' *'Victory Rush' *'VeeKnockout' (V-mon Knockout) *'VeeHeadDrop' (V-mon Head Drop) *'Long Sword'"Long Sword" is the name of the sword wielded on and Veemon's starter weapon in Digimon World 4. *'Vee Shot' (V-Shot): Fires a small energy blast at the enemy. * : Attacks with a very strong head butt. Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Jab' *'Handstand Kick' *'Aerial Knee Kick' *'Roundhouse Kick' *'Repeated Stomping Attack' *'Veemon Headbutt Attack' *'Full Power Punch' *'Full Power Kick' *'Repeated Kick' *'Heel Kick' *'Veemon Headbutt Slam Attack' Design Veemon is a bipedal dragon Digimon with blue skin and red eyes. It has white coloration in its belly and snout, a small horn on its nose, two ear-like appendages on its head, a yellow " "-shaped mark on its forehead, and two yellow upside-down triangle marks under its eyes. It has five fingers on its hands and three toes on each foot, and a claw on each finger and toe. Etymologies ;V-mon (ブイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * ;Veemon Name used in American English media. *Vee. Pronunciation of . Development Veemon was designed by Kenji Watanabe. Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Veemon digivolves from DemiVeemon to ExVeemon in lines 1 and 22. With the s of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles, Veemon can, for one round, digivolve to Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Magnamon, respectively. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo Akiyama begins with a Veemon in his party, a reference to Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, where he is partnered to one. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Veemon card, titled "PF AP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's AP by 120. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Veemon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon World Data Squad Veemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once Guilmon has been unlocked and Agumon has reached level 7. Digimon Fusion Several Veemon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Battle Spirit Veemon is a main enemy Digimon in the "Desert" level, as only he and Wormmon are unaffected by the sand in the "Desert" level. Digimon World 2 Veemon is a Dragon-type Rookie Digimon. It can digivolve into Veedramon or Flamedramon. Veemon can DNA digivolve from a Dinosaur Digimon and Dragon Digimon. Digimon World 3 Veemon is the only partner Digimon that is not available at the beginning. To obtain one as a partner, the player must get Veemon Digital DNA (or DDNA) from Paildramon, and then report to the DRI agent. The combined level of all three partner Digimon must be lower than 30. Veemon is also sometimes seen in cities and in the Underground Network. The player can speak to him, but cannot battle him. He is also available as a card. He is a Rookie level Red-type with 4/4 stats and alongside Agumon is the second most powerful Rookie card (if you play three or more, you can summon Paildramon). The first time he can be found in Wind Prairie's exit to Kicking Forest. He will give you a sidequest for the tree kicking boots. To find him there you'll have to speak to the little boy kicking the trees in Plug Cape first. Digimon World 4 Dorumon can digivolve to Veemon at level 16. Veemon can digivolve into Guilmon at level 16. Its first attack is "Petty Lightning". Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Veemon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to ExVeemon, Veedramon, Gaogamon, Greymon, and Meramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon World: Next Order A Veemon learns a new attack, though its friend Togemon states that "something is missing", angering Veemon who then runs away. Togemon asks the to find Veemon and the Hero finds Veemon in Noise Storm. After the Hero explains that Togemon only wanted to help Veemon get stronger Veemon realises its mistake, though is too embarrassed to return and decides to return to Togemon after getting stronger. The Hero agrees to fight Veemon to help it get stronger, though Veemon is defeated, after which it joins the City. Veemon creates the Builder, which allows upgrades to the Cities buildings in exchange for materials. Veemon is a Hand-To-Hand Neutral type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Koromon and Bukamon and can digivolve into ExVeemon, Veedramon, Meramon, and GoldVeedramon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World DS Veemon digivolves from Chibomon, and can digivolve further into ExVeemon depending on its stats. He cannot be obtained in the wild, but must be matched over Wi-Fi to get the Serpent Egg, which hatches into Chibomon, then Veemon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Veemon is #26 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 116 HP, 104 MP, 81 Attack, 63 Defense, 52 Spirit, 60 Speed, and 23 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Quick 1 traits, and can be found on Log-in Mountain. Veemon Digivolves from Chibomon and can digivolve into either ExVeemon or Veedramon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Veemon, your Digimon must be at least LV10 with 50% friendship. It can also be hatched from the Claw Patterned Digi-Egg. You can Armor Digivolve Veemon to Flamedramon with the Digi-Egg of Courage or into Magnamon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution V-mon is #025, and is a Balance-class, Rookie-level, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Death Protection and Curiosity traits, and the Special Skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Login Mountain. V-mon digivolves from Chibomon and can digivolve into ExVeemon, Veedramon, or Magnamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into V-mon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Veemon can DigiFuse to Airdramon with Patamon, to ExVeemon with Monodramon, to Shoutmon with Agumon and Coronamon, to Paildramon with ExVeemon and Stingmon, and to Magnamon with Angemon and Ankylomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Veemon is a Free Neutral type Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. Veemon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to ExVeemon, Veedramon, Flamedramon with the Digi-Egg of Courage and Magnamon with the Digi-Egg of Destiny. Its speical attack is Veemon Headbutt and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from fire skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Veemon can also digivolve to Strikedramon, as well as Lobomon using the Human Spirit of Light. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Veemon is #053 and is a Free Neutral type Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. Veemon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to ExVeemon, Veedramon, Flamedramon with the Digi-Egg of Courage, Magnamon with the Digi-Egg of Destiny, Lobomon with the Human Spirit of Light, and Strikedramon. Its speical attack is Veemon Headbutt and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from fire skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Veemon digivolves from Tokomon and Koromon with 3 Battles and 20 Dragon AP and can digivolve into Veedramon with 6 battles, Seadramon with 20 Aquatic AP, Raremon with 4 Penalties, and Airdramon by passing time. Digital Monster D-Project Veemon is the Rookie of the Dragon's Nest Area. The Devidramon in Area 5 will turn into a Veemon upon defeat, who will digivolve to ExVeemon with a Paildramon and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode in his party to fight the player in the postgame. Digimon Racing Veemon is one of the three characters who are locked. Instead of digivolving to ExVeemon, Veemon armor digivolves to Flamedramon. Digimon Battle Veemon digivolves from DemiVeemon and can digivolve to ExVeemon. Veemon also has a card digivolution that has Imperialdramon Dragon Mode as its Mega form instead of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and a special digivolution tree that has Imperialdramon Paladin Mode as its Mega form. Veemon can can also Armor digivolve to Flamedramon using the Digi-Egg of Courage, Raidramon using the Digi-Egg of Friendship, Yasyamon using the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, and Gargoylemon using the Digi-Egg of Light. Digimon Masters Veemon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It has 2 different types, ExVeemon and Veedramon. ExVeemon type digivolves into Paildramon at LVL 25 and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode at LVL 41. Also Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an unlockable stage available at LVL 55, and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is an unlockable stage available at LVL 70.Veedramon type digivolves into AeroVeedramon at LVL 25 and UlforceVeedramon at LVL 41. Veemon can also Armor Digivolve. The ExVeemon version can Armor digivolve to Raidramon with the Digi-Egg of Friendship and Yasyamon with the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, whilst the Veedramon version can Armor digivolve to Flamedramon with the Digi-Egg of Courage, Magnamon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and Gargoylemon with the Digi-Egg of Light. Digimon Heroes! V-mon can digivolve to Lighdramon, Fladramon, V-dramon, XV-mon, and Magnamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Veemon digivolves from DemiVeemon and can digivolve to ExVeemon and Veedramon. Digimon Links Veemon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to ExVeemon, Veedramon, Flamedramon, and can warp digivolve directly to Magnamon. Digimon ReArise Veemon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Veedramon, ExVeemon, Magnamon, Flamedramon, and GoldVeedramon. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles